¡No Puede Ser!
by Shinhya Flamerbook
Summary: Editado. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y ví al chico que odie acostado en la cama.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – al fin pude articular. - ¿No, Que haces Tú aquí? – me enfrentó. ¡No Puede Ser! Ahora estaba segura; este era el inicio de mi fin.
1. Introducción

**Capitulo 1**

**Inicio**

El avión estaba lleno de gente mayor, éramos las únicas jóvenes. Alice, mi hermana, me paso la revista colorida y se puso los audífonos.

Hojee distraídamente la revista. Fotos de actores, artículos y test, test y más test.

Le tendí la revista a Alice y después de quitar su audífono derecho, empezó a hablar.

- Y bien… ¿Te gusto la revista? Tenía a ese Daniel Radcliffe – dijo despectivamente.

Reí por lo bajo. Alice no era la más fanática de Harry Potter.

Alice era mi hermana melliza. Ella era mayor, pero no se notaba. Ella era una enana, una duende, como le decía de cariño. Su cabello negro azul apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Era una chica muy hiperactiva.

Vi su cara y vi que esperaba una respuesta. Tome aire. Esta respuesta se la sabia de memoria.

- No vas a conseguir que me guste nunca una revista de estas – dije dulcemente. Ella siempre intentaba hacerme leer algo de revistas juveniles – Ya sabes…Si quieres verme feliz…

- …dame una National Geographic – termino imitando casi perfectamente mi voz. Rodo los ojos.

- Exacto. Y si me permites… - saque mi desgastado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas de debajo de mis piernas, siempre lo llevaba en caso de emergencias, y se los agite en la cara – prefiero ver como se matan verbalmente unos a otros.

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y muy en mi interior algo de lastima, empecé a leer como Heathcliff habría la ventana y empezaba a sollozar: "¡_Entra, entra! Catherine, te lo suplico de una vez mas._"

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-

Sentí un tirón en mi blusa, y muy lejos, escuche una vocecilla.

- Bella, llegamos.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y busque con mis manos mi viejo libro. Estaba en mis piernas. Respire aliviada.

Cogimos los bolsos, bajamos del avión y pasamos por las chorradas de cosas por las que había que pasar.

Vi a Charlie alzar la cabeza entre la multitud. Toque el brazo de Alice, quien se había quedado viendo a unos chicos.

- Charlie, Alice.

Mi hermana empezó a saltar y efusivamente corrió a darle un abrazo y un beso a Charlie. Mientras caminaba pude ver el sonrojo en la cara de Charlie.

- Papá – fue a paso normal hacia él y le di un torpe abrazo, el cual el correspondió de igual manera.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto de Charlie, le contamos algunas cosas del vuelo. Como la comodidad y la extraña mezcla la cual la azafata denominó _jugo._

Llegamos a Forks y me puse a pensar en el coche patrulla del Jefe Swan, como llamaban a Charlie en el pueblo, y en qué cosas podían estar entretenidos unos policías acá. Siempre era muy aburrido, calmado y…

El chillido de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Baje del auto y cogí mi única maleta. Vi a Alice correr hacia la puerta y Charlie seguirla.

De lejos vi la casa mediana de dos pisos. Sin pensarlo ví el cielo. Estaba como siempre.

Encapotado. Nublado.

Suspiré.

Supe que mi vida había acabado.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-

_**Hola De Nuevo.**_

_**Me Pregunto Cuantas Veces Nos Veremos De Nuevo Y Si Ya Se Cansaron De Mi Como Cambie De Cuenta, Me Dije: Hey, Porque No Lo Vuelves A Publicar Desde El Inicio. Es Cansón, Lo Sé, Pero Me Gusta Esta Idea :D Espero Que A Los Que Me Leen Por Primera Vez Les Guste, O Si no Dejen Sus Críticas No Importa Cuán Duras Sean, Me Gusta Que Me Digan Con Sinceridad Que Piensan De Mi Trabajo. Y A Los Lectores Viejos, Discúlpenme Una Y Otra Vez Por Repetirlo, Pero No Falta Mucho Para Llegar A Donde Había Quedado.**_

_**Les Agradezco A Los Que Han Leído Mis Fics, Los Que Dejan Alertas, Reviews, Son Muy Importantes Para Mi **_

_**Que La Pasen Bien Y Feliz Día.**_

_**Marcela Salamanca**_


	2. El Inicio Del Fin

**Capitulo 2**  
><strong>El Inicio Del Fin<strong>  
><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después de una semana en la casa de Charlie, nos encaminamos al colegio en el coche patrulla.  
>El colegio era bastante particular. Era algún tipo de Internado sin tanta prohibición. Le podria llamar Insternado perfectamente y así lo llamaria. Había una facilidad destacada en esta Institución: Salias cuando quisieras, es decir que dormias aquí o en tu casa. Y esto quizás era bueno. Quizás no. Todo tiene un lado bueno o malo.<br>Mi hermana me había torturado una larga hora para, según su concepción, llegara al menos el primer día arreglada. Yo por supuesto le fruncí el ceño, refunfuñe un rato y finalmente cedí.  
>Al bajar del auto, Charlie nos ayudó con las maletas. Debo agregar que las de Alice eran muy pesadas. Si, las porque eran dos.<br>Nos despedimos con nada más que un _chao _y un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Pronto nos veríamos de nuevo.

Había un pasillo que llevaba a nuestros dormitorios.  
>El aspecto de Forks siempre me había parecido aburrido y algo siniestro por su tono verde y grisáceo. Sin embargo este colegio cambiaba un poco mis perspectivas sobre él, o al menos sobre una pequeña parte.<br>El corredor era relativamente corto. Desde dentro se veía como un lugar abandonado pero cuidado. Era un toque se total contrariedad pero que se complementaban al máximo.  
>En los dormitorios había unos números bastante descuidados.<br>La señora Cope, secretaria principal del colegio, nos indicó con un rápido gesto nuestras habitaciones, nos dejó el horario de clases y nos dio las llaves.  
>Ella habló de un bonus en mi habitación pero no entendí a que se refería, por lo tanto lo dejé pasar.<br>Volteé a ver a Alice pero ya se estaba perdiendo en la puerta de su habitación para finalmente cerrarla a sus espaldas.  
>Suspiré.<br>Agarré mi maleta con pereza y me encaminé a la puerta.  
>La abrí lentamente con la llave que se me había asignado<br>A decir verdad era más grande de lo habitual y lo esperado. Pero claro está que últimamente Forks no era ninguno de ellos.  
>La habitación era azul cielo. Un color bastante tranquilo y perfecto para u habitación.<br>Deje mi maleta encima de la cama que estaba bien tendida. De la misma saqué lo primero que encontré. Una fotografía donde se hallaban retratados Charlie con Alice encadenada a su brazo, seguidamente estaba Reneé con su rostro joven y despreocupado, Phil su nuevo esposo y finalmente yo en la mitad sentada en una silla frente a ellos.  
>Era la foto más preciada que tenía y me dolería perderla o dañarla.<br>Escudriñé todo. El baño con algunas pisadas en su piso blanco y el papel gastado. La cama que a algunos metros de la mía un poco destendida y con unas medias blancas encima de ellas. El televisor pantalla plana que se hallaba al frente de un sofá totalmente descuidado y azul turquí.  
>Y entre todo ello, abrí el que se suponía iba a ser mi armario y vacié toda mi maleta en el sin detenerme a doblar y organizar la ropa.<br>De mi bolsito de mano, saqué mi celular y lo puse un mi bolsillo junto a las llaves.  
>Afuera ya se encontraba Alice con una sonrisa en la cara similar al Gato de Cheshire.<br>A ella le encantaba cambiar de lugar de vivienda, cosa que a mi no se me daba muy bien. Ella siempre tenía una afinidad con todas las gentes, mientras yo sólo era solitaria y contraria a mi hermana.  
>Mientras caminábamos hacia la zona de comidas, Alice saludaba a cuanta gente le pasaba por el frente llamándoles por su nombre. Supuse y quise creer que ella los había conocido en unas de nuestras tantas visitas a nuestro padre y no que había conseguido información de sus contactos sobre cada persona del colegio.<br>Traté de fijarme sólo en el piso para evitar caídas, pero Alice me pidió buscar una mesa para sentarnos. Con dificultad y tropezándome con mis propios pies, sin ser tan visible, encontré una mesa y arrastré a Alice hacia ella.  
>Sentí cada miraba fija en nosotras. Me sentí incomoda e hice una cortina con mi cabello para al menos evitar verlos.<br>En el momento menos oportuno Alice me pidió que fuera por gaseosas mientras ella se encargaba por las comidas.  
>Mascullé, por supuesto. Y me levanté con cuidado de la mesa cuidando de no cometer ningún error al caminar.<br>Al llegar al puesto de bebidas, me topé con un chico con ojos azules que parecía bastante simpático.  
>- Mike Newton. - se presentó sonriendo - Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad? – continuó.<br>- Bella – le sonreí sinceramente.  
>Mike abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró al ser interrumpido por el servidor del puesto.<br>Le pasé el dinero y al momento de voltear me choqué con alguien y le tiré toda la bebida encima a quien quiera que hubiese bloqueado su camino.  
>Mis mejillas se calentaron de tal manera que pensé que iba a arder. Tomé una servilleta que había en la mesa y comencé a limpiar la camiseta del joven mientras me disculpaba una y otra vez.<br>- Ya, déjalo – dijo con voz brusca el joven y quitándome la mano.  
>Decidida a hacerle una mala cara y encaminarme hacia Alice, levanté la mirada pero me quedé congelada al verlo.<br>Un Adonis ahora me miraba con orbes verdes llenos de furia. Un cabello broncíneo se despeinaba a medida de que la mano de su dueño la pasaba por el lugar y unos labios perfectos fruncidos.  
>- Realmente, yo...- no terminé de hablar porque Alice llegó a salvarme, como quien dice, me salvó la campana.<br>Antes de que Alice me cogiera de la mano y me arrastrara a la mesa escuche dos voces distintas.  
>- Adiós, Bella. Espero verte pronto - ese reconocí con obviedad que era Mike Newton.<br>- Fíjate por donde pisas, pato - el chico de cabellos broncíneos me lanzó una fuerte mirada y luego observó con reproche su camiseta azul.  
>- Vaya, Bells - exclamó Alice cuando estábamos cada una en nuestros asientos - debería ir al libro de los Records Guinness.<br>Bufé y seguí mordisqueando mi emparedado por los bordes.  
>- Hey, Alice.<br>Me sobresalté al oír la voz de saludo.  
>Levanté la vista y mi autoestima decayó profundamente al ver a la chica frente a mi.<br>Una rubia de revista que podría hacer competencia con Marilyn Monroe. Ojos azules y figura esbelta digna de estar en una revista o en Hollywood. Su cabello caía en cascada hasta su cintura y éste se encontraba con la mitad atada a una bamba.  
>- Bells, ella es Rosalie mi compañera de habitación. Rose ella es mi hermana.<br>La rubia Rosalie extendió su mano maquilladas de un rojo sangre, yo hice lo mismo no sin ver mi mano y avergonzarme de mis uñas un poco mordidas por los nervios.  
>- Mucho gusto - expresó mostrando en su cara sus perfectos dientes.<br>Asentí y volví a bajar la cabeza hacia mi emparedado.  
>Alice y Rose hablaron un rato sobre el por qué de nuestra estadía en la ciudad y demás informaciones.<br>Decidí que era hora de irme a descansar cuando miré mi reloj y eran las 3:27 pm. Me despedí de ellas y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo para tenerlas listas al momento de llegar.  
>Mis pies estaban pesados. Este nuevo colegio no me traía buenas energías. Mientras pasaba por los corredores, oía a la gente murmurar cosas y mirarme.<br>No me atreví a correr por miedo a caer y quedar en ridículo. Sin embargo, aceleré el paso con la intensión de no oír más de los cotilleos.  
>Al llegar, inserté la llave en la cerradura y la giré lentamente con cuidado. Me percaté de que había alguien de espaldas y cogí lo primero que se me ocurrió coger en el momento para defenderme.<br>Mi celular estaba empuñado y carraspeé para que el sujeto se volteara.  
>Al hacerlo me quedé congelada en mi lugar.<br>Podría esperarme que cualquier persona estuviera aquí. Un fantasma, mi madre, Alice tele trasportada hasta el monstruo de lago Ness, pero nunca me esperé que el chico de cabellos broncíneos se hallara en medio de _mi _habitación con la expresión sorprendida y rabiosa.  
>- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – al fin pude articular.<br>- ¿No, Que haces Tú aquí? – me enfrentó.  
>En este mismo instante tuvo una gran revelación.<br>Era el inicio de mi fin. 

**Jelloow Guys! ;)**  
><strong>¿Cómo les ha tratado el verano? :)<strong>  
><strong>Guys, Aquí está el nuevo y tardío capítulo. En mi defensa puedo decir que...No nada que decir. Como había puesto en mi segundo editado quiero aclarar que no se nada respecto a la educación de los norteamericanos. Por tanto usaré solamente mi imaginación y mi sistema de educación para desarrollar la historia en este Internado. <strong>  
><strong>Gracias con anticipación a las personas que leyeron este capítulo y que en este momento están leyendo esta pequeña y atolondrada nota.<strong>  
><strong>De igual manera debo agradecer a los mensajes de <strong>_**AliceSanzCullen **_**y **_**.angel **_**y los Alerta de **_**AliceSanzCullen, Alejandra Yaruro, Strange enchated **_**y**_** .angel.**_  
><strong>Sin más me despido y les deseo buen día y buena semana :)<strong>


	3. Él, El Director Y Yo

**Capítulo 3**  
><strong>Él, El Director y Yo<strong> 

_- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – al fin pude articular._  
><em>- ¿No, Que haces Tú aquí? – me enfrentó.<em>

- Para TU información, este es MI cuarto – dije entre dientes.  
>Como si ya lo supiera antes que yo, rodó los ojos, resopló y se acostó en su cama poniendo las manos en su cara en gesto de desespero.<br>Yo me senté en mi cama y me pregunte: ¿Por qué a mi?  
>Una pregunta de telenovela, pero era necesaria.<br>¿A quién en el mundo le cabe en la cabeza que en un internado pueda haber un hombre y una mujer conviviendo en el mismo cuarto? Al parecer pronto tendría la respuesta.

Bajé de mala manera hacia la oficina del director siendo secundada por el chico de cabellos cobrizos. Habíamos, en un tono no tan civilizado, acordado que iríamos a ver al director para que nos cambiara lo antes posible.  
>Nuestras energías desde un inicio habían chocado de la manera más feroz y esto no era beneficioso ni para mi genio ni mis nervios.<br>Al llegar a la oficina, tuvimos que quedarnos a lo sumo 45 minutos, porque: "El director está en una reunión muy importante" había dicho la secretaria regordeta que atendía las visitas de éste mismo.  
>Me paré del asiento cuando un hombre se paró frente a nosotros. El señor era alto, con el cabello largo pero echado hacia atrás con gel, con una sonrisa socarrona que lo hacía ver bastante malo. Miré al chico por el rabillo del ojo y éste estaba con el mismo aspecto. Un pie encima del asiento y jugando con un puzzle.<br>¡Que grosero! – pensé.

El director no hizo amago de regañar al chico, simplemente estiró su mano y nos indicó que pasáramos a la oficina.

Su oficina, como todo el colegio, era totalmente rara.

En la mitad, justo atrás de su imponente silla, se encontraba un cuadro que destacaba con intensidad. No logré diferenciar si era una fotografía o una pintura. Estaba ambientado con un lugar que parecía ser un castillo del medio evo. Era simple, se veía un tanto rústico pero no le quitaba la belleza. Tres hombres se encontraban en un balcón entre ellos estaba el hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí esperando que le prestara atención.

Me envaré en mi asiento y le di unas disculpas que no llegaron a salir de mis labios. Él sonrió, se volteó tres cuartos y miró fijamente la escena.

- Volterra, siglo XVI – dio un suspiro – Velázquez. Buen pintor ¿eh? – dejó de ver la pintura y como si hubiese vuelto de un viaje en el tiempo, nos miró fijamente.

Sí que era buen pintor, pero no entendí el porqué de la cara de nostalgia del director. Y definitivamente quien lo hubiese pintado o editado debía ser bastante bueno.

Seguí mirando la obra de arte hasta que una voz me hizo sobresaltar y sonrojarme.

- Parece que te atrae la historia y el arte…y vaya que tu historial académico lo confirma – exclamó mirando unas hojas encima de su escritorio que supuse era mis archivos académicos.

Me sonrojé y sonó un carraspeo a mi lado.

- Tengo práctica y no deseo perderla, ¿podríamos arreglar esto de una vez por todas?

- Bien, Cullen. ¿Por qué no empieza usted por decirme el motivo de su visita?

Me miró, volteo los ojos y volvió su vista al director. Este esperaba pacientemente que el chico Cullen le hablase del problema.

- De acuerdo.

Empezó a relatar desde el suceso de la cafetería, a lo cual respondí con un sonrojo y con un tartamudeo alegando que fue su culpa, hasta el momento que él se disponía a dormir y según él, llegó un ser que le dañó el sueño el cual parecía ser un ogro gruñón. Respondí justamente con un gruñido inconsciente y él se carcajeó con mofa reafirmando su teoría.

El director, Aro Vulturi como decía su inscripción en su escritorio, se reía mientras yo trataba de no decirles sus cuantas palabras a la cara.

Minutos después decidió que era hora de dejar de reírse a mi costa y dar paso a mi declaración.

Le conté todo como pensé y sabía que era. Primero el vergonzoso accidente en la cafetería, "el cual fue culpa de Cullen" alegué nuevamente, y seguidamente cuando entré a la habitación y me llevé la NO grata sorpresa de que debía convivir con un muchacho cuando las reglas nos habían quedado claras a Alice y a mí que "Bajo ninguna condición un chico y una chica quedarán juntos" en el momento en que a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos.

Al terminar de contar el director se carcajeó un poco y después su cara tomó un matiz escalofriante. Era como si las risas de antaño fuesen solamente una máscara sarcástica y como película de terror, éste fuese asesino de la bella y rubia protagonista.

Al parecer mi cara delató mi pequeño temor porque Cullen se reía.

Rodé los ojos y respiré profundo quitándome las ideas locas de mi cabeza.

- Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen. La cuestión es la siguiente: Primero, ninguno va a ir a un cuarto diferente, con mucha lástima uno de nuestros estudiantes se retiró forzosamente de la Institución y al no quedar más cuartos disponibles y teniendo en cuenta el artículo que estipula que "los estudiantes se repartirán de manera equitativa en cada habitación. Sin ninguna excepción" ustedes se quedarán así – Terminó el primer punto el director – Segundo y último punto. No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, enterarme que entre ustedes dos ha ocurrido algún incidente. Si algo llego a saber, el trabajo social será especial para ustedes y yo mismo lo elegiré. ¿Entendido?

Quizás había pegamento o una goma de mascar en mi silla, porque al momento de pararme algo me lo impedía. Mi voz no encontraba la manera de salir y el único gesto que pude hacer fue mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

Sin errores, sin titubeos, con toda la seguridad que podría tener una persona Aro Vulturi sentenció a dos jóvenes a un año de condena.

- Bien chicos. Es agradable hablar con ustedes pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver de suprema urgencia.

De nuevo la cara amable y aparentemente comprensiva. Sentí que mis ojos se abrían de manera extrema. Incliné mi cabeza, como despidiéndome y salí de aquel lugar con sólo la imagen de la pintura en mi cabeza. No quería pensar en más.

**[-.-]**

**Es un capítulo corto. Aparente spam, pero de alguna manera ya verán que forma parte casi fundamental de ésta historia. **

**Pido incontables disculpas por la tardanza. Como siempre digo, excusas válidas no hay. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores que dejan alertas, reviews. **

**Espero sus opiniones. Son bastante importantes y espero que le haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Marcela Salamanca**


	4. Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado

**Capítulo 4**

**Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado…**

Me encontraba en la habitación de mi hermana. Le había tocado con una rubia bastante agradable llamada Rosalie y enseguida las tres congeniamos de manera increíble.

Alice había programado una salida al centro comercial, puesto que, según ella, era necesario tener algo de ropa decente para empezar las clases. Como era común yo rodé los ojos y tenía la esperanza de que Rosalie también lo desaprobara, pero al parecer estaba tan emocionada como Alice, si no era más.

Después de tres horas y 12 bolsas rellenas de ropa y accesorios, nos sentamos en una de las bancas de una tiendilla de helados y bebidas.

Rose pidió un té, Alice pidió lo mismo y yo por mi parte, dejando a un lado todas esas boberías de cuerpo perfecto, el cual por supuesto no tengo, pedí un helado de dos grandes bolas de vainilla y arequipe con una galleta al lado.

Cuando llegó el mesero con nuestras órdenes, mi cara sorprendió tanto a Rose y a Alice que se miraron la una a la otra y dejaron la boca abierta al verme comer de la manera en que estaba comiendo mi helado.

- En mi defensa – repliqué limpiando un resto de helado en mi boca – debo decir que hace mucho tiempo que no he comido ni un trozo de helado. Además – proseguí – ¡Miren que calor hace!

Me encogí de hombros y Alice y Rose dejaron pasar por el momento lo que habían visto.

Ahora comía lenta y deliciosamente mi bola de arequipe cuando un grito me hizo sobresaltar y mi cuchara salió volando a saber Dios donde.

- Oh, Bella. ¡No sabes lo perfecto que es!

Al parecer Alice Swan aún no se había enterado de que estábamos en el centro comercial y que varias personas alrededor se habían detenido a observar el espectáculo.

Me encogí inmediatamente en mi asiento. Daba tanta vergüenza que trataba de pedir disculpas a cada persona que pasaba.

- Shh, Alice, Shh – le susurré al ver que pasaban unos chicos bastante buenos por nuestro lado y nos miraban riéndose.

Rosalie sólo se reía de mi sonrojo y los gritos de mi hermana.

Alice empezó a hablar sobre un chico, más específicamente el hermano de Rose. Decía que era su alma gemela, que era magnífico, que era su príncipe azul y más cualidades que me faltaría tiempo y aire para nombrarlas.

Ella que no se conformaba con las descripciones orales, me mostró una fotografía que había sacado con su cámara cuando el muchacho estaba desprevenido. Y no la culpaba, el chico tenía lo suyo, sin embargo no se comparaba con la belleza de ciertas personas engreídas que aunque no lo quiera admitir son bastante gratos a la vista.

"Según versiones de Alice Swan, Jasper, como ella lo había llamado en el momento de dar sus declaraciones, tocó la puerta y su gemela Rosalie Hale abrió el portón y cuando aquello sucedía, la declarante aseguró haber visto una luz blanca que rodeaba al joven y una música angelical por cada paso que él daba. Por el contrario Rosalie declara que _"sólo entró mi tonto hermano a preguntarme si había llamado mamá". _Se están realizando investigaciones y hasta ahora lo único que se ha podido deducir es que Alice Swan padece de un trastorno mental y debe ser llevada a un centro psiquiátrico. Fuentes anónimas aseguran que constantemente somete a su hermana Bella Swan a un interrogatorio extremo y a una cruel y dolorosa tortura."

Nunca deseé ser periodista pero he de decir que este artículo, escrito en mi cuaderno de rayones, había salido más bien de lo que pensaba. Quizás debería considerarlo.

Paseé la vista por el alrededor, pronto anochecería y el cielo tenía un toque naranja.

Me fijé en mis dos compañeras. Por primera vez en el día me percaté de la belleza de Rosalie. Tenía los ojos azules y profundos. Su cabello era rubio, pero no era peli teñida, era completamente natural y hermoso, bajaba en ondas hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo era digno de una modelo de revista. La poca autoestima que Alice decía que yo tenía, decayó de forma considerable.

Trate de borrar el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Alguna vez escuche que todos éramos bellos, sólo que faltaba que alguien especial lo descubriera. Aunque al parecer la persona que debía descubrir _eso _en mí, no había nacido, o murió en una guerra o quizás sabía que debía conocerme y se suicidó.

Sentí pena por mí misma. Pero traté de dejar a un lado todo.

Alice se paró siendo secundada por Rosalie y finalmente yo las seguí después de mirar mi helado ya derretido en la mitad de la mesa.

Suspiré.

- Otro día será, amigo – susurré.

Nos dirigimos al Instituto una vez que Alice compró _el último _accesorio que le faltaba para completar sus compras, cosa que duró una hora más.

Llegué totalmente cansada. Mis pies no daban más y pedían a gritos que los dejara descansar.

Alice me pasó las bolsas de compras en donde estaba mi ropa y enseguida subí a mi habitación para por fin descansar.

Sin embargo, algo tenía que arruinar mi ilusión. Al llegar a la puerta recordé, muy a mi pesar, que debía convivir con Edward Cullen.

Resignada abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver al chico metido en la cama, con unos audífonos puestos y profundamente dormido.

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y este marcaba las 8:11pm. Era temprano.

Le resté importancia al asunto e introduje todas las bolsas a mi armario prometiendo que al día siguiente organizaría todo.

Me cambié rápidamente y me puse un pijama que se componía de una blusa manga larga y un short azul cielo.

Finalmente me metí en la cama esperando descansar un buen rato, pero no fue por mucho tiempo o eso fue lo que me pareció.

Escuché un ruido de algo que se caía. Abrí los ojos con rapidez encontrándome a Edward moviendo cosas en la habitación y poniendo una música poco tolerable para mis oídos.

- ¡Hey! Apaga eso, idiota – le grité por encima del fastidioso ruido.

Hizo como que no escuchó nada y siguió revolviendo en un armario.

Me paré enseguida y busqué de dónde provenía el sonido y apagué el reproductor de música.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Swan? – inquirió Edward mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y viniendo amenazadoramente hacia mí.

- Es domingo, mañana es el primer día de clases y quiero dormir bien ¿Entendido?

Cullen, sin dejarme terminar siquiera la primera frase, volvió a poner música a todo volumen. Ahogué un grito y me fui a asearme para irme a un lugar donde hubiese paz.

- En serio, Alice. Tengo sueño ¡por favor! – le supliqué a punto de cerrar los ojos y resignada echarme como perro en el piso.

Mi hermana estaba en una de sus secciones de moda en donde sacaba todo aquello que tenía, es decir, ropa, zapatos y accesorios de todo tipo. Lo hacía cada año antes de empezar la escuela. Lo peor es que no sólo ella lo estaba haciendo, Rosalie se había unido a su estúpido ritual y toda, literalmente, toda la habitación se encontraba ocupada con sus miles de cosas.

En un momento Alice desapareció de la habitación por aproximadamente 20 minutos. Rose y yo seguimos trabajando, ella probándose cuando vestido, falda, blusa se encontraba y yo tirando a una bolsa plástica lo que desaprobaba. Presentí que hoy habría una buena carga de ropa para la gente de bajos recursos. Debo admitir que me encanta esa idea, pero no esclavizándome de esa manera.

Un golpe proveniente de la puerta y unos murmullos me hicieron sobresaltar. Miré a Rosalie en busca de alguna expresión parecida a la mía pero al parecer se había acostumbrado más rápido que yo, su propia hermana, a sus arranques de locura.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice desde la puerta. Fui a ver si se había caído o si traía algo que le impidiera entrar con rapidez pero me lleve la no tan grata sorpresa de que Edward Cullen estaba detrás de mi hermana con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Sentí la furia hervir mi cuerpo y justo cuando iba a gritar algo Alice me interrumpió:

– Conocí a Edward, fue muy amable en ayudarme a traer tu ropa, si no fuese por mi seguro que se quedan en los empaques ¿no? – Enarcó una ceja y enseguida se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – ¡es muy guapo Bella! No tanto como mi Jazz, pero es perfecto para ti, estuvimos hablando y…

Dejé de escucharla. Era totalmente absurdo. Era un idiota. Un idiota que me había levantado más temprano de lo que tenía planeado dormir.

Ya hasta el sueño se me había quitado.

Tiré el vestido que Rosalie me había entregado para probarme y al salir, como Edward estorbaba en el lugar donde se hallaba, lo empujé y se calló de bruces.

Reprimí una risa.

Seguí caminando para salir del pasillo, pero algo me agarró la muñeca y me aplastó en la pared.

Visualicé unos ojos verdes llenos de venganza frente a mí.

- Guerra quieres. Guerra habrá.

Nos quedamos retándonos el uno al otro por un largo rato, hasta que me soltó y caminó grácilmente pero se detuvo, miró hacia donde me encontraba, sonrió de medio lado y me disparó algo que no estaba preparada ni sabía que iba a recibir:

- Hasta la vista…Teddy.

Me congelé en mi lugar y maldije internamente a Alice por lo que había hecho.

**¡Gente!**

**Al Fin He Terminado Este Capítulo…Le Di Muchas Vueltas, Demasiadas Debo Decir, Pero Al Final Salió. Me Temo Que Le Falta Algo, Pero Esa Opinión La Dejaré A Valoración De Ustedes. **

**Me Encantaría Saber, Realmente Conocer, Que Piensan De Esta Historia Inconclusa. ¿He Cometido Algún Error Que Crean Debe Ser Corregido? ¿Hay Algo Que No Sea Coherente, Ilógico O Que Sea Desagradable? Sé Que Dar Una Crítica Es Bastante Difícil, Por El Temor De Decir Algo Que No le Guste Al Autor, Pero Creanme No Deseo Más Que Saber Que Debo Corregir En La Estructura Del Texto, De La Escritura Para Que Aquello Me Ayude A Avanzar En Mi Escritura.**

**Les Agradezco A Todos Los Que Han Leído Esta Historia Y Agradezco Mucho El Tiempo Que Dedican A Leer Cada Pequeño Capítulo. Gracias Por Esos Reviews Y Esas Alertas Que Me Hacen Querer Escribir Con Más Frecuencia.**

**¡Les Mando Un Saludo Desde Colombia!**

**Marcela Salamanca**


End file.
